List of Japanese role-playing games by genre
This is a list of role-playing games made in Japan. It does not include Japanese role-playing video games, which are listed at Chronology of console role-playing games and Chronology of computer role-playing games. Fantasy *''Alshard'' - official site, fantasy with mecha like Final Fantasy or Star Wars **''Alshard fortissimo (2nd Edition) **''Alshard Gaia'' - official site, contemporary fantasy with Alshard system *''Animum Saxis TRPG'' *''Arabesque Unmei no kaze Fortuna Ventus'' *''Arianrhod RPG'' - official site, system & world are similar to MMORPG *''Beast & Blade Power Book'' *''Blade & Word'' **''Acoustic Leaf'' *''Blade of Arcana'' - epic fantasy like medieval period's Europe **''Blade of Arcana The 2nd Edition'' **''Blade of Arcana The 3rd Edition'' *''Crystania'' **''Crystania Companion'' **''Crystania RPG'' *''Dragon Arms Bahamut Howling'' - action by robots in fantasy *''Dragon Half RPG'' *''Dragon Shell RPG'' *''Echo in Eternity'' *''Elgenesis'' **''Souseiki Elgenesis'' **''Shinseiki Elgenesis'' **''Gakuen Sengoku Elgenesis'' **''Souseiki Elgenesis Zwei'' *''Embrio Machine RPG'' - action by robots in fantasy *''Eternal Moon'' *''Fortune Quest RPG'' **''Fortune Quest Companion'' **''Fortune Quest RPG (published by MediaWorks)'' **''Fortune Quest RPG (published by chara-ani.com)'' *''Gear Antique'' - steampunk **''Gear Antique Renaissance'' (2nd Edition) *''Gehenna'' - publisher's site, Arabian dark fantasy **''Gehenna Anastasis'' (2nd Edition) *''Gensou Senki Ru/Li/Lu/Ra'' - action by robots in fantasy **''Gensou Senki Ru/Li/Lu/Ra Newestart'' (2nd edition) *''Glorius Saga'' *''Gunmetal Blaze'' - official site *''Hyper Tunnels & Trolls'' - original modified edition of Tunnels & Trolls in Japan *''ITHA WEN Ua'' *''Ikai Senki Chaos Flare'' **''Ikai Senki Chaos Flare Second Chapter'' - 2nd edition *''Infinity Fantasia'' *''Kaiser Legion'' *''Kyosin Senki Gigantomachia'' - action by robots in fantasy *''Legend of Double Moon RPG'' *''Legend of Fairyearth'' *''Lemlican Masketers'' *''Luna Varga RPG'' *''Mars'' **''Mars 2nd'' *''Magical Land RPG'' *''Magician's Academy RPG *''Meikyu kingdom'' - official site, members of tiny kingdom's court explore dungeons *''Monster Maker RPG'' *''Nekketsu Senyou'' *''Nirvana'' *''Phantasm Adventure'' **''Advanced Phantasm Adventure'' *''Powerplay'' **''Powerplay Progress'' *''Ringverse'' *''Record of Lodoss War'' **''Record of Lodoss War Companion'' **''Lodoss RPG'' *''Roads to Lord'' **''Beyond Roads to Lord'' **''Far Roads to Lord'' *''RokumonSekai RPG'' - publisher's site **''RokumonSekai RPG second edition'' *''RuneQuest '90s'' - original modified edition of RuneQuest in Japan *''Ryuutama'' *''Sacred Dragoon'' *''Scrapped Princess RPG'' *''Seiju Densetsu Perlseed'' *''Seven Fortress'' - official site **''Seven Fortress Advanced'' (2nd Edition) **''Seven Fortress V3'' (3rd Edition) **''Seven Fortress MOBIUS'' (4th Edition) *''Shin'en'' **''Shin'en 2nd edition'' *''Shinkyoku Sōkai Polyphonica RPG *''Sword World RPG'' - publisher's site, the most popular RPG in Japan **''Sword World RPG Complete Edition'' (2nd Edition) **''Sword World Card RPG'' **''Sword World RPG Basic'' (digest of Complete Edition) *''Sword World 2.0'' - official site *''Terra the Gunslinger'' - western, use playing cards instead of dice *''Tenra War'' - crossover product based both on Tenra Bansho and Terra the Gunslinger *''Traders!'' *''VS Knight Lamune & 40 Fire RPG'' *''Wares Blade'' - action by robots in fantasy **''Wares Blade The Renewal'' **''Seikoku1092 RPG'' **''Wares Blade d20'' - d20 system version *''Wizardry RPG'' **''Another Wizardry RPG'' **''Advanced Wizardry RPG'' *''Ys　 **''Ys TRPG **''Ys2 TRPG'' Oriental Fantasy/ Jidaigeki Japan *''Bakumatsu Ryouiden MI BU RO'' - Bakumatsu period *''Daikatsugeki'' - Edo period *''Ōedo RPG Ayakashi'' *''Sengoku Ryouiden'' *''Taitei no Ken RPG'' - uses the Basic Role-Playing, Sci-fi Jidaigeki *''Tenra Bansho'' **''Tenra Bansho Zero'' - English web site, samurai fantasy with cyber medieval age like Japan Other Asian *''Blue Forest Story'' - fantasy world like south-east Asia **''Blue Forest Story The Designer's Edition'' (2nd Edition) *''Fusou Bukyouden'' - official site, fantasy world like China *''Ouka Housin'' - fantasy world like China **''Ouka Housin RPG'' - 2nd edition **''Ouka Housin RPG 3rd edition'' - official Doujin publishing edition *''Sangokushi Engi'' - RPG of Romance of the three kingdoms Modern/Near Future *''Aitsu wa Classmate!'' - He is a classmate! *''Alshard Gaia *''Alphonse'' - Patlabor's RPG *''Angel Gear'' - official site, action by robots inspired by Evangelion or Gunparade March *''Banchou Gakuen!! RPG'' **''Banchou Gakuen!! Daiginjou'' revival edition *''Beast Bind'' - superhero's action by demon, angel, etc. **''Beast Bind New Testament'' (2nd Edition) - official site *''Blue Rose'' - O-Parts Hunter, It's different of Green Ronin's same title. *''Clamp Gakuen TRPG'' *''Comical RPG Trouble Aliens'' *''Demon Parasite'' **''Onimitama'' - Alternate edition of Demon Parasite *''Double Cross'' - official site,English site superhero **''Double Cross The 3rd Edition'' *''Ghost Hunter RPG'' - horror **''Ghost Hunter RPG02'' (2nd Edition) *''Gundog'' - official site, gun-action **''Gundog Zero'' - 2nd edition *''Himegami Daisakusen Tokyo Noir City'' - Taisho Era's Japan *''Houkago Kitan RPG'' *''Hourai Gakuen no Bouken!!'' **''Hourai Gakuen no Bouken!! Revised Edition'' *''Inou Tsukai'' - official site, superhero's action on Japanese legend or ethnic *''Ken'ou Densetsu'' *''Koutetsu no Niji (Rainbow of Steel) Panzer Märchen RPG'' *''Maid RPG'' *''Meikyu Days'' - modern-day version of Meikyu kingdom *''MetalHead'' - cyberpunk **''MetalHead Maximum'' - 2nd edition **''MetalHead d20'' - d20 system version **''MetalHead Extreme'' -3rd edition *''Neon Genesis Evangelion RPG'' **''Neon Genesis Evangelion RPG NERV Hakusho'' **''Neon Genesis Evangelion RPG Shito Kourin'' *''Nightmare Hunter'' **''Nightmare Hunter Deep'' - 2nd edition *''Night Wizard!'' - official site, wizards in contemporary **''Night Wizard! The 2nd Edition'' *''Peek-a-boo'' *''SATASUPE Remix+'' - official site, Asian pank action *''Savage Science'' *''Shanghai Taimakou'' *''Shin Megami Tensei RPG'' **''Shin Megami Tensei II TRPG Tanjouhen'' **''Shin Megami Tensei TRPG Kakuseihen'' **''Shin Megami Tensei III Nocturne TRPG Tokyo Jutai'' **''Shin Megami Tensei TRPG Mato Tokyo 200X'' *''Silver Rain RPG'' - based upon PBW *''SUKUPANI school days' panic'' *''Tokumei Tenkousei'' *''Tokyo Monster Busters'' *''Tokyo NOVA'' - cyberpunk, urban action, use playing cards instead of dice **''Tokyo NOVA The 2nd Edition'' **''Osaka MOON'' **''Kamui STAR'' **''Tokyo NOVA The Revolution'' (3rd Edition) **''Tokyo NOVA The Revolution REVISED'' (3.5th Edition) **''Tokyo NOVA The Detonation'' (4th Edition) *''Trinity x Venus SRS *''Rinne Senki Xenoscape'' *''Rule the World'' *''Yakyū TRPG Ball Park!'' - baseball (yakyū) RPG *''Yozakura Ninpouchou'' - ninja in modern-day *''Yuuyake Koyake'' Science Fiction *''Armored Trooper Votoms RPG'' *''Cregion'' *''Donkey Commando'' *''Enterprise - Role Play Game in Star Trek'' *''Gundam Report of One Year War - All battle file'' *''Gundam Sentinel RPG'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam RPG'' **''Mobile Suit Gundam RPG ADVANCED EDITION'' *''Paradise Fleet RPG'' *''Shinseikai Star Road'' *''Space Opera Heroes'' *''Star Legend'' - official site, space opera *''StarOcean Till the End of Time TRPG'' *''Star Quest'' *''Trouble Aliens'' *''Tsuiraku Sekai'' *''Zieg Zeon'' Universal Roleplaying Systems *''Apple Basic'' **''Hikari to Yami no Legend'' **''Onegai Gosenzosama'' **''Witch Quest'' *''ASURA system'' **''ASURA Fantasy'' **''Detective Story'' **''Fatman'' **''Taima Senki'' *''GURPS'' - Japanese publisher's site **''GURPS Busin kourin'' **''GURPS Cocoon'' **''GURPS Damned Stalker (Gurps Youma Yakou/Hyakki Yasyou)'' - superhero of dark stalker **''GURPS Dragon Merc'' **''GURPS Power up'' **''GURPS RebornRebirth **''GURPS Ring Dream'' - female wrestling **''GURPS Runal/Yuel'' - fantasy world with seven moons *''Magic Circle of the A'' - its campaign setting is the world of Shikigami no Shiro and Gunparade March **''Magic Circle of the A Gunparade March edition *''MAGIUS'' - Multiple Assignable Game Interface for Universal System **''Chounai Boueitai RPG'' **''Deka Magi slayers!'' **''Goryuutei RPG'' **''Hourai Gakuen RPG'' **''Lost Universe Geimu Ugomeku'' **''Magic School Lunar! RPG'' **''Martian Successor Nadesico RPG'' **''MAZE Bakunetsu Jikuu RPG'' **''Monster Maker Gakuen RPG'' **''Pretty Sammy RPG'' **''Rocket Girls RPG'' **''Saber Marionette J RPG'' **''Silent Möbius RPG'' **''Slayers RPG'' **''Space Battleship Yamamoto Yohko RPG'' **''Tenchi Muyou! RPG'' **''Tenchi Muyou! in LOVE RPG'' *''Standard RPG System **''Alshard **''Alshard Gaia **''Kaze no Stigma RPG **''Shinkyoku Sōkai Polyphonica RPG **''Tenra War **''Trinity x Venus SRS **''Magician's Academy RPG *''WARPS'' **''Appleseed'' **''Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack'' **''The Castle of Cagliostro'' Omnibus *''TRPG Fukubukuro Series'' *''TRPG Super Session Daikyouen'' See also *Japanese role-playing games External links *TRPG.NET:RPG FAQ from Japan(English) *Group SNE *FarEast Amusement Research(F.E.A.R.) *Adventure Planning Service * Japanese role-playing games * ja:テーブルトークRPGのタイトル一覧